lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
6.07 Dr. Linus
"Dr. Linus" ist die 7. Episode der sechsten Staffel von Lost. Ben steht den Konsequenzen einer aufgedeckten Lüge gegenüber. Inhalt Alternative Zeitlinie thumb|left|[[Benjamin Linus/Alternativer Zeitstrahl|Dr. Linus wird von Reynolds beauftragt das Nachsitzen zu beaufsichtigen.]] Ben unterrichtet seine Klasse in Europäischer Geschichte. Er erzählt von einer Insel, auf der alles klar wurde: Elba, wo Napoleon mit seinem größten Test konfontiert wurde, dem Verlust seiner Macht. Am Ende der Stunde erscheint Schuldirektor Reynolds in der Tür und trägt Ben auf, für den Rest der Woche das Nachsitzen zu überwachen, da er auf einer Konferenz sei. Ben protestiert und erklärt, das sein Nachmittags-Geschichtskurs ihn auch bräuchte. Doch Reynolds macht ihn darauf aufmerksam, das es gerademal 5 Schüler seien, und Ben von niemandem gebraucht werde. Mit den Worten: "Danke, Linus." geht er weg. Im Stillen erinnert Ben ihn daran, dass es "Dr. Linus" heiße. und Arzt beklagen sich über die Zustände in der Schule.]] Im Lehrerzimmer, Dr. Leslie Arzt beschwert sich über einen Formaldehyd-Fleck auf seinem Hemd, den er nie wieder rausbekommt. Ben beschwert sich darüber, das sich an dieser Schule niemand mehr um "die Kinder kümmert". Insbesondere der Schuldirektor habe seine Prinzipien vergessen. Der neue Vertretungslehrer John Locke meldet sich zu Wort und sagt, dass Ben der neue Direktor werden sollte. Als Ben ihn danach fragt, wer ihm denn schon zuhören würde, antwortet Locke: "Ich!" denkt über Bens Möglichkeiten nach wenn sie auf der Insel geblieben wären.]] Zu Hause macht sich Ben daran, ein Fertigteller-Hühnchen für seinen Vater Roger Linus aus der Mikrowelle zu holen. Roger fragt, wie die Arbeit war. Ben antwortet, das er keinen Doktor in Geschichte gemacht habe, nur um für unartige Schüler den Babysitter zu spielen. Er fügt im Stillen hinzu, dass er zu Hause sogar ein noch größerer Verlierer sei, als er die Sauerstoffflasche seines offenbar kranken Vaters wechselt. Roger erzählt, dass er es sich anders für Ben gewünscht hätte. Als er damals für die DHARMA Initiative unterschrieben hat, hätte er besser auf der Insel bleiben sollen. Er sagt:" Stell dir vor, ich wäre auf dieser Insel geblieben.....wer weiß, was aus dir geworden wäre?" Die Klingel schellt und Ben öffnet Alex Rousseau die Tür die sich nach seinem Verbleib am Nachmittag beim Geschichtsklub erkundigen will. Sie ist enttäuscht als sie über Direktor Reynolds Änderungspläne hört. Sie hatte gehofft, Ben würde sie ein bisschen auf einen Geschichtstest vorbereiten. Ben bietet ihr daraufhin an, am nächsten Morgen in der Bücherei ein bisschen mit ihr zu üben. Mit den Worten: "Sie sind der größte, Dr. Linus" verabschiedet Alex sich von ihm. verrät Ben ihr miterlebtes Geheimnis.]] Am nächsten Morgen in der Bücherei. Ben gibt Alex eine Frage über die "East India Traiding Company". Da sie die Antwort nicht weiß, gibt sie frustriert auf. Sie erklärt, das sie einfach gut sein muss, da ihre Mutter sogar zwei Jobs's angenommen hat um ihr Studium zu bezahlen. Ben beruhigt sie indem er erklärt, das Alex eine seiner besten Schüler sei und er sich über ihren Lebensweg überhaupt keine Sorgen mache. ihm Zugang zu Kim Kondrackis E-mails zu verschaffen.]] Ben bietet an, ihr eine Empfehlungsschreiben zu schreiben. Doch Alex antwortet nur, das sie es von diesem "perversen Reynolds" bekommen muss, da er, im Gegensatz zu Ben, selber auch in Yale studiert hat. Verwundert fragt Ben, ob irgendetwas passiert sei. Mit der Bitte, es niemandem zu sagen erklärt Alex, wie sie den Direktor und die Schulkrankenschwester zusammen bein Sex belauscht hat. Ben besucht seinen Kollegen Arzt im Labor. Er fragt ihn ob es Arzt möglich sei, sich zu einem E-Mail Konto Zugang zu verschaffen. Ben weiht Arzt in das Geheimnis ein, dass Reynold villeicht eine "Unangebrachte Beziehung" mit der Krankenschwester hat. Arzt bemerkt natürlich, dass Ben hinter dem "Big Job" von Reynolds her ist. Nachdem er Ben dazu überreden konnte, ihm einen Parkplatz in der Nähe eines Ahornbaumes zu verschaffen, stimmt er zu ihm zu helfen. versucht Direktor Reynolds zu erpressen.]] Ben geht in Direktor Reynolds Büro, gibt dem Direktor die Kopien von dem E-Mail mit der Schulkrankenschwester und gibt ihm drei Monate, um zurückzutreten. Ben droht, die Beweise an die Schulaufsicht und der Frau des Direktors zu übergeben, wenn er ihn nicht seinen Job überlässt. Reynolds kontert und zeigt Ben die Anfrage von Alexandra Rousseau für ein Empfehlungsschreiben für die Universität. Reynolds droht, die Zukunft von Alex zu zerstören, wenn Ben seine Drohung wahr machen wollte. Er fragt, ob sein Job und die Macht Ben so wichtig seien. teilt Ben die erfreulichen Neuigkeiten mit.]] Am nächsten Tag ist Ben allein im Büro des Direktors. Alex kommt herein, um Reynolds für das aussergewöhnliche Empfehlungsschreiben zu danken, das er ihr gegeben hat. Ben tut so, als ob er damit nichts zu tun hat und freut sich für Alex. Reynolds kommt herein und Ben erwähnt, das er seinen Geschichtsclub wieder hat, weil der Direktor jemanden anders gefunden hat, um das Nachsitzen zu beaufsichtigen. Als Ben heraus geht, kommt Leslie Arzt und ist enttäuscht, dass Ben es nicht getan hat und er nun keinen neuen Parkplatz bekommt, darauf bietet Ben ihm seinen an. Dann schaut er zufrieden zu Alex, die das Büro des Direktors verlässt. Auf der Insel An der Black Rock Hurley träumt von Speisequark, als er von Jack mit den Worten geweckt wird, sie können es vor Einbruch der Dunkelheit zum Tempel schaffen. Hurley möchte erst frühstücken, Jack drängt jedoch darauf, aufzubrechen. Erneut schlägt Hurley vor, sich noch ein wenig Zeit zu nehmen. Sie erreichen eine Stelle, an der Hurley eine Abkürzung vorschlägt, Jack jedoch den Weg zurückgehen möchte, den sie ursprünglich gegangen sind. Richard Alpert taucht auf und erklärt Hurley und Jack, dass sie beide falsch liegen und zeigt Ihnen einen weiteren Weg. Jack fragt Richard, woher er gekommen sei. Richard antwortet, dass die beiden ihm sowieso nicht glauben würden. Jack besteht auf eine Antwort, Richard entgegnet "Später" und verlässt die beiden. Hurley, der Richard nie zuvor begegnet ist, fragt Jack, ob er ihm vertraut. Jack antwortet, dass "er wenigstens nicht herumtrödelt" und folgt Richard. , Jack und Hurley erreichen die Black Rock.]] Richard führt die beiden durch den Dschungel. Hurley fragt ihn, wie es möglich ist, dass er immer noch genauso aussieht wie vor 30 Jahren. Er fragt ihn, ob er ein Zeitreisender, ein Cyborg oder ein Vampir sei. Richard erklärt ihm, dass das nicht so einfach zu erklären sei. Er sagt, dass Jacob ihm eine "Gabe" gegeben hat. Sie erreichen die Black Rock, und Richard gibt zu, gelogen zu haben, als er sagte, die anderen beiden zum Tempel zu führen. Der Grund sei, dass jedermann beim Tempel tot ist. Richard ist nicht sicher, warum dies so sei, jedenfalls käme er direkt von dort und er hätte keinen Überlebenden vorgefunden. Was mit den Freunden von Jack und Hurley ist, kann er nicht sagen, es könne sein, dass sie den Tempel lebend verlassen haben. Jack fragt Hurley, ob er dies wusste, weil Hurley sich so verhielt, als ob er nicht zum Tempel zurückkehren wollte. Jacob hätte ihm einen Hinweis gegeben, erwidert Hurley. Richard sagt überrascht, dass sie Jacob nicht glauben sollen, egal was er sage. Richard wendet sich dem Schiffswrack und erwähnt, etwas erledigen zu müssen. Als Jack nachfragt, was dies sei, antwortet Richard, er müsse sterben. thumb|right|[[Richard untersucht die Ketten.]] Im Rumpf der Black Rock erzählt Richard Jack, dass es er in all der langen Zeit, die er auf der Insel ist, nun das erste Mal sei, dass er wieder beim Schiff wäre. Richard öffnet eine Kiste, die Dynamitstangen und Zündschnur enthält. Hurley warnt ihn, dass das Dynamit instabil sei. Richard stellt daraufhin fest, dass sich nicht selbst töten kann, selbst wenn er es wolle. Deshalb möchte er, dass dies Hurley oder Jack übernehmen. bittet Richard zum Gespräch.]] Richard erklärt Jack das, obwohl die Berührung von Jacob eigentlich ein Geschenk sei, es vielmehr ein Fluch ist. Daraufhin fragt Jack ihn, warum er überhaupt sterben möchte. Richard erklärt, dass sein ganzes Leben vorbestimmt sein sollte, dass alles aus einem bestimmten Grund passieren würde. Jacob sei der Mann, der große Pläne gehabt hat. doch da er nun weg ist, hat Richard erkannt, dass sein ganzes Leben sinnlos gewesen ist. Er weist Jack an, die Lunte anzuzünden. Er fügt hinzu, dass er sie lang genug gelassen hat, damit er und Hurley sich noch in Sicherheit bringen können. Hurley merkt an, dass Jack Richard damit nicht gerade hilft, woraufhin Jack erwiedert, dass er einem Mann nur seinen Wunsch erfüllen möchte. Jack zündet die Lunte an, doch anstatt wegzugehen, setzt er sich zu Richard und sagt: "so, Zeit zu reden". Hurley gerät in Panik und rät Jack, sofort zu gehen, doch Jack antwortet nur, dass er sich für Richard Zeit nehmen will und dass er in Ordnung sein wird. Hurley verlässt die Black Rock auf Anweisung von Jack. Richard bittet Jack, das Schiff zusammen mit Hurley zu verlassen, aber Jack ist sich darüber klar, dies nicht zu tun; mit gespanntem Lächeln erwidert er Richard, dass er glaube, dass niemand von Ihnen sterben werde. Er erklärt Richard, dass er mit Hurley beim Leuchtturm war und Jacks Name dort eingraviert war, außerdem habe er im Spiegel das Haus gesehen, in dem er aufgewachsen war. Er behauptet, es sei Jacobs Leuchtturm und Jacob wollte, dass Jack weiß, dass Jacob Jack seit seiner Kindheit beobachtet habe. Auch wenn er nicht wisse warum, so würde er dennoch darauf wetten, dass Jacob nicht den ganzen Ärger in Kauf genommen hätte, Jack aus einem bestimmten Grund auf die Insel zu bringen, und dass der Grund nicht sei, dass er und Richard jetzt in die Luft fliegen. Richard betont die drohende Gefahr, aber Jack ist sich sicher, nicht falsch zu liegen. Als die Flamme der Zündschnur die letzten Zentimeter erreicht, schließt Jack ruhig die Augen, während Richard voller Angstschweiß die Flamme anstarrt. Auf dem letzten Stückchen erlischt die Flamme. Trotz seiner vorherigen Überzeugung zeigt nun auch Jack Spuren der Erleichterung. Richard schlägt er vor, eine weitere Dynamitstange anzuzünden. "Nein", antwortet Richard, aber da Jack ja nun offenbar für alles eine Antwort zu haben scheint, wie soll es weitergehen? Jack sagt, sie sollten nun dorthin gehen, wo alles begann: zum Strand. Am Strandlager verrät Ilana wer Jacob umgebracht hat.]] Ben flieht aus dem Tempel und rennt nachts durch den Dschungel. Er stolpert und fällt hin, dann sieht er eine Gruppe mit Fackeln durch den Wald ziehen. Ben steht auf und geht zu ihnen. Es sind Ilana, Sun, Miles und Frank. Ilana fragt Ben sofort, wo Jarrah ist. Ben erzählt ihr ausser Atem, dass die Tatsache, dass Sayid gerade Dogen und seinen Übersetzer umgebracht hat, ihn nicht glauben lässt, dass er mitkommt. Ilana will wissen, warum Ben sich da sicher ist. Ben antwortet, "Nachdem ich Sayid neben ihren toten Körpern mit einem blutverschmierten Messer gesehen hab, war ich ziemlich sicher." Sun sagt wütend zu Ilana, dass sie gesagt habe, es sei sicher im Tempel. Ilana erwidert, dass es ihr so erzählt wurde. Ben schlägt vor, wieder zum Strandlager zu gehen, wo sie das Wasser im Rücken haben und es sei ja bekanntes Gebiet. Als Ben fragt, ob jemand einen besseren Vorschlag habe, stimmt Ilana ihm zu und Sun führt den Weg. Als sie zurück zum Strand gehen fragt Miles Ben, was das für ein "Ding" beim Tempel war. Ben erzählt, dass es dasselbe Monster war, das auch Ilanas Freunde getötet hat. Ilana fügt hinzu, "Und Jacob, richtig?, es tötete Jacob auch" Ben stammelt ein "Ja" und Ilana ist schon misstrauisch und fragt Miles, ob er der wäre, der mit den Toten kommunizieren könne. Miles erklärt, dass er nur die letzten Gedanken lesen kann, die jemand hatte, bevor er gestorben ist und dass er die Leiche braucht. Ilana gibt Miles ein Säckchen, in das sie Jacobs Asche gefüllt hat und fragt ihn, während sie zu Ben schaut "Also erzähl mir Miles, wie ist er gestorben?" Miles berührt das Säckchen und konzentriert sich, er kommuniziert, steht wieder auf und sagt: "Linus hat ihn ermordet". Ben wehrt sich sofort, klingt dabei aber nicht überzeugend. Miles fügt sarkastisch hinzu "Er stand über seinen toten Körper mit einem blutverschmierten Messer, also bin ich ziemlich sicher." Ilana wendet sich wütend zu Ben und erzählt ihm, dass Jacob wie ein Vater für sie war. Dann dreht sie sich um und führt die Gruppe weiter. Ben ist sprachlos. thumb|right|Ilanas Gruppe erreicht das [[Strandlager.]] Die Gruppe erreicht zum Tagesanbruch die Ruinen des Strandlagers. Ilana schlägt vor, Essen zu besorgen und ein Feuer zu machen, dann fängt sie an, mit einem Kabel herum zu hantieren. Ben folgt ihr und beteuert immer noch seine vermeintliche Unschuld und meint zu Ilana, dass Miles ihn bereits vorher erpresst hatte. Ben kommt wieder einmal nicht überzeugend rüber und Ilana ignoriert ihn einfach. Ben gibt auf und geht. thumb|left|Ilana erklärt warum sie ebenfalls auf der Suche nach [[Jin ist.]] Während Ilana arbeitet, kommt Sun zu ihr und fragt, wie lange sie denn hier bleiben wollen, weil Sun unbedingt ihren Ehemann finden will. Ilana erklärt, dass sie genauso daran interessiert ist, Jin zu finden. Sun fragt, wieso und Ilana antwortet, weil sie nicht genau weiss ob sie Jin, Sun oder beide beschützen soll. Sun fragt, was sie damit meint und Ilana erklärt, dass sie alle Kandidaten sind, um Jacob zu ersetzen. Ilana erklärt, wenn der richtige auserwählt wurde, wird derjenige schon wissen was es bedeutet. Sun fragt, wie viele Kandidaten es gibt und Ilana antwortet, "Es sind nur noch sechs übrig." thumb|right|[[Miles beobachtet Ben, der sein eigenes Grab gräbt.]] Ben geht zum Zelt, dass früher Sawyer gehört hat und beginnt, es zu durchsuchen. Frank fragt, ob Ben ihm mit dem Feuerholz helfen könnte wenn er in der Bibliothek fertig ist. Ben sagt, dass er nach etwas nützlichem suche. Ben findet ein 'Booty Babes' Magazin und 'Benjamin Disraeli: Justice and Truth in Action'. Er murmelt, "Was die Leute alles mit auf Reise nehmen." Er findet auch ein Buch von Chaim Potok: 'Die Auserwählten' und eine Flasche Oceanic Wasser. Er erwähnt zu Frank, dass er sich an den Auseinanderbruch des Flugzeug erinnert, als ob es gestern gewesen wäre. Frank erklärt, dass er das Flugzeug fliegen sollt, aber verschlafen hat. Er fragt sich, wie anders alles verlaufen wäre. Ben sagt nur, "Wie unterschiedlich kann es schon sein"? und merkt an, dass die Insel Frank letztenendes doch bekommen hat. Ilana kommt plötzlich zu Ben und ziehlt mit der Waffe auf ihn und ruft "Geh!". Sie führt ihn zu den Friedhof der Überlebenden und bindet ihn mit einer Fussfessel aus dem Kabel an einem Baum. Dann gibt sie ihm eine Art Schaufel, womit Ben sich sein eigenes Grab schaufeln soll. Ben fängt langsam an zu schaufeln während Ilana ihn dabei bewacht. Später kommt Miles zu Ben und bietet ihm Bananen und Grüne Bohnen an. Ben lehnt das Essen ab und meint, er wäre unter diesen Umständen nicht sehr hungrig. Ben erinnert Miles an die 3.2 Millionen Dollar und fragt ihn, ob er sie immer noch will, denn er kennt eine Menge Leute und er würde Miles das Geld geben, wenn er ihn nur hilft zu fliehen. Miles sagt uninteressiert, dass es einfacher ist, die Diamanten im Wert von 8 Millionen Dollar auszugraben, die mit Nikki und Paulo auf dem Friedhof begraben sind. Ben fragt Miles, ob er einfach dabei zusehen könnte, wie Ben für den Mord an einem Mann, "den es nicht einmal interessiert hat, getötet zu werden", umgebracht werden soll. Miles erzählt Ben, dass er da falsch liegt und sagt, "In der Sekunde, bevor das Messer sein Herz durchbohrte, hat Jacob gehofft, dass er sich mit Ben geirrt habe". Er fügt hinzu: "Ich schätze, er hatte recht". Ben ist sprachlos. Miles wird dann von Ilana weggeschickt. It's late. Ben is still digging his grave and near to completing the job. The Man in Black arrives as Locke and nonchalantly greets Ben. He lightly asks what Ben is doing and why. Ben bitterly says he's digging his own grave, because Locke talked him into killing Jacob and Ilana, Jacob's former bodyguard, is now going to kill him. Locke says he doesn't want Ben to die, and in fact he had returned to the Statue to find him. He says he is gathering a group to "leave this place for good". Knowing well Ben's obsession with power, he dangles a carrot, suggesting he can't think of a better person to be in charge of the Island when he and his group departs than Ben himself. Ben calls attention to his restrained state. Locke points at Ben's foot iron, which falls open. Locke invites Ben to come to the Hydra Station. Ben protests Ilana will come after him, but Locke tells Ben he has left a rifle for him 200 yards into the jungle and that if he runs now he can get there and get a jump on Ilana. He tells him to shoot first because she won't hesitate. Ben looks over at Ilana, standing at a small distance but well within view. Their eyes meet; Ilana stares back, and from her perspective we see that only Ben is in view. She could not have seen Locke. Ben runs. Ilana dashes after him. Ben reaches the rifle planted by Locke and turns on a surprised Ilana who is forced to drop her weapon. After a long moment of high emotion, Ilana asks what Ben is waiting for. Ben says he knows what Ilana is feeling because he watched his daughter Alex die in front of him. Visibly grieved and ashamed he says when he had a chance to save her life he chose the Island and he did this in the name of Jacob. Ben says he sacrificed everything for Jacob, and "He didn't even care." Ben says when he stabbed Jacob he was angry, confused and terrified he was about to lose the only thing that had ever mattered to him - his power, but the thing that really mattered was already gone. He brokenly confesses himself as being sorry for killing Jacob and tells Ilana he does not expect her forgiveness because he can never forgive himself. Ben has lowered his rifle. Ilana, with tears in her eyes, asks hoarsely what he wants. Ben asks to be allowed to leave. She asks, "Where will you go"? Ben replies, "To Locke." Ilana murmurs, "Why?" Eyes wide with despair and sorrow, Ben tearfully whispers, "Because he is the only one who will have me." Ilana's eyes are deep with pain but she murmurs, "I'll have you," picks up her rifle and turns for the Beach. Ben stares after her for a second, his face transformed by amazement. He then stumbles after her. Ben and Ilana arrive back at Beach Camp where a late afternoon haze hangs in the air. When Sun sees Ben still holding his rifle Ben gently sets the rifle down and offers his help. She tentatively asks him to help with the tarp and Ben willingly starts to adjust it over the shelter. Frank adds wood to the fire. Miles examines a large diamond. Ilana, emotionally drained, sits holding her pouch of Jacob's ashes. Hurley, Richard and Jack appear, walking through the soft light on the beach toward the small group at the Beach Camp, where it all began. Sun's face explodes into joy as she runs happily to greet the group, hugging Hurley and Jack tightly. Jack makes a point of moving to look at Ben who stands aside from the group, alone. Richard is also apart from the group. gibt den Befehl weiter nach Plan zu verfahren.]] The calm water is disturbed by the surfacing of a submarine periscope. The periscope views the group on the Beach. When viewing the group on the beach, the periscope is pointed to the starboard (right) side of the submarine, at almost a 90° angle. Thus the submarine is traveling parallel to the beach. The watch officer in the sub below reports there are people on the beach and asks whether they should stop. Charles Widmore, examining his laptop, says "No. Proceed as planned". Wissenswertes Allgemeines * Dies ist die erste Episode, deren alternative Zeitlinie sich um eine Person dreht die nicht beim Flug 815 mit an Bord war. *Jon Gries spielt Roger Linus als jungen Mann im Jahre 1964, als Mann mittleren Alters in den Jahren 1973 und 77, als älteren Herrn im Jahre 1992 und als alten Mann im Jahr 2004. Dies ist die längste Zeitspanne (40 Jahre), die ein Schauspieler einen Charakter in der Serie spielt, der natürlich altert. Produktion *Naveen Andrews (Sayid), Henry Ian Cusick (Desmond), Emilie de Ravin (Claire), Josh Holloway (Sawyer), Daniel Dae Kim (Jin), und Evangeline Lilly (Kate) kommen in dieser Episode nicht vor. *Jorge Garcia erwähnt in seinem Podcast, dass Hurleys Frage an Richard Alpert ob er ein Vampir sei, spontan gewesen sei. Garcia war sich nicht sicher ob diese Zeile in der Episode gelassen würde und war überrascht, dass dies der Fall war. *Die Black Rock wird zum ersten Mal gezeigt seit in Staffel 3. **Als die Black Rock zum zweiten Mal in dieser Episode gezeigt wird, wird ein Ausschnitt aus wiederverwertet. Bloopers und Drehbuchfehler *Als Alex und Ben für den Geschichtstest lernen, liegt ihr Haar in ein paar Szenen über der Schulter und in anderen plötzlich hinter ihrem Kopf. *Als Ilana Ben beim Grab schaufeln bewacht, ist ihr Gewehr in einigen Szenen mit Sand beschmutzt und in anderen plötzlich sauber. *Bei der Szene an der Black Rock, haben Jack und Richard einen Stoppelbart. Als sie am Strand ankommen, sind sie glatt rasiert. *Als Dr. Arzt und Dr. Linus sich unterhalten, sind die Knöpfe von Dr. Arzts Hemd in einigen Szenen offen und in anderen geschlossen. *Als Ben "Elba" an die Tafel schreibt, zeichnet er eine Kurvenlinie darunter. Später in der Szene ist sie gerade. Wiederkehrende Themen * Ben ist in der alternativen Zeitlinie Alex's Lehrer. * Ilana fesselt Ben am Friedhof nahe des Camps an eine eiserne Kette und zwingt ihn, sein eigenes Grab zu graben. * Ilana will Ben töten, da er Jacobs Mörder ist. * Richard will, dass Jack ihn tötet, wobei Jack offensichtlich weiß, dass sie beide nicht sterben können, da sie beide für einen bestimmten Grund auf der Insel sind. * Richard enthüllt, dass wenn Jacob jemanden berührt, dieser ein "Geschenk" erhält, dass darin besteht, dass man weder sterben noch Suizid verüben kann. * Ben wird mit einer Fußfessel und einer eisernen Kette gefesselt. * Ilana nimmt Ben in ihre Gruppe am Strand auf und vergibt ihm Jacobs Tod. * Obwohl sie sich auf der Insel niemals getroffen haben, sind Ben und Dr. Arzt in der alternativen Zeitlinie Lehrer auf der selben Schule und sogar Freunde. * Auf der Insel opfert Ben seine Tochter, um seine Macht zu behalten. In der alternativen Zeitlinie opfert Ben seine Chance auf den Platz des Schuldirektors, damit Alex, hier nicht seine Tochter sondern sein Schützling, einen Studienplatz erhält. * Ben sagt zu Frank, obwohl er nicht der Pilot von Oceanic 815 gewesen sei, hätte ihn die Insel trotzdem. * Richard geht zurück zur "Black Rock", um dort Selbstmord zu begehen. * Ben und Richard stehen sich gegenüber und abseits der wiedervereinigten Gruppe am Strand. Als das Periskop den Strand beobachtet sieht man, dass Richard in schwarz und Ben in weiß gekleidet ist. * Richard lügt, um Jack und Hugo zur "Black Rock" zu bringen, und gibt es später zu. * Roger sagt, dass er der Dharma Initiative geglaubt hätte, da es "anständige Menschen gewesen wären". Handlungsanalyse * Alle die, die sich nicht Jacobs Feind angeschlossen haben, gehen zum Strandlager. * In der Seitwärtsblende hebt Locke seine Hand und sagt Ben, dass er auf ihn hören würde. In der originalen Zeitlinie, folgt Locke Ben erst und übernimmt dann die Führung über die Anderen und kommandiert Ben. * Ben hat für den Mord an Jacob die Konsequenzen zu tragen. * Jacobs Feind bietet Ben die Leitung über die Insel an, wenn er und seine Gruppe die Insel verlassen hat. * Nachdem Miles Ilana enthüllt hat, dass Ben Jacob umgebracht hat, behandelt sie Ben wie einen Feind. Erst nachdem Ben ihr von Alex' Tod erzählt, vergibt sie ihm. Kulturelle Referenzen * Der Terminator: Hurley fragt Richard, ob er durch die Zeit reisst oder ein Cyborg wäre, weil er nicht zu altern scheint. Ein Verweis auf den zeitreisenden Cyborg, der Hauptcharakter in den 1984 gedrehten Science Fiction Film ist. * The Chosen: Dieses 1967 von geschriebene Buch findet Ben, als er Sawyers Versteck durchwühlt. Es handelt von zwei jüdischen Jugendlichen, die Freunde sind, obwohl sie aus verschiedenen Gesellschaften kommen. * : Das andere Buch, das Ben in Sawyers Versteck findet, heisst "Benjamin Disraeli: Justice Is Truth in Action." Es wird kein Autor auf dem Buchdeckel genannt. Es scheint also eher eine Requisite zu sein, als ein echtes Buch. Benjamin Disraeli (1804 – 1881) war ein Britischer Premierminister, Parlamentarier, Konservativer Staatsmann und Literaturfigur. "Justice is truth in action" ist ein berühmtes Zitat von ihm. * Napoleon: Ben unterrichtet über diesen militärischen und politischen Führer Frankreichs, der 1814 auf die Insel Elba verbannt wurde. * East India Trading Company: Der Lernstoff von Alex. Es war eine frühe englische Aktien- und Kapitalgesellschafft, die gegründet wurde, um Handel mit Ost-Indien zu betreiben, die dann aber hauptsächlich Handel mit dem Indischen Subkomtinent und China betrieb. Die Gesellschafft gehörte um 1600 zu England unter Elizabeth der I. * : William Atherton (Direktor Reynolds) spielt auch Dr. Linus Mills in einer Episode von Nash Bridges, die auch von Carlton Cuse produziert wird. Literarische Methoden * Ben versucht, den Schuldirektor mit dem Wissen über eine unerlaubte Affäre zu erpressen, um eine bessere Position zu bekommen, aber der Direktor droht, Alex zu schaden, was Ben zum Nachgeben bewegt. Auf der Insel hat Ben Widmore erpresst mit Wissen über seine Affäre ausserhalb der Insel und Widmore lässt Alex töten. * In the alternativen Zeitlinie, gibt Ben seine Macht auf, um Alex zu schützen. In der originalen Zeitlinie, opfert Ben Alex um seine Macht zu behalten. * Hurley spricht über den Tod von Arzt mit Dynamit bei der Black Rock, in der selben Episode sehen wir Arzt, wie er in der alternativen Zeitlinie quicklebendig als Lehrer arbeitet. * In der alternativen Zeitlinie kümmert Ben sich um seinen Vater, während er ihn in der originalen Zeitlinie tötet. Darüber hinaus gibt Ben seinem Vater Sauerstof,f statt in der originalen Zeitlinie tötliches Giftgas zu verwenden. * Als Ben in seiner Klasse über Napoleons Exil auf der Insel Elba spricht, in Verbindung mit dem Verlieren seiner Macht, macht es den Anschein, als ob er über sich selbst und die Insel spricht, über die er die Macht verloren hat. * Charles Widmore ist zu sehen, wie er sich der Insel in einem U-Boot nähert. * Ben sagt, der Strand sei ein sicherer Ort, genau, wie die Oceanic Überlebenden sagten, das der Strand sicher vor den Anderen sei, die von Ben angeführt wurden. * Richard sagt, er ist einem Mann gefolgt, der sagte, dass alles aus einem bestimmten Grund geschieht. ("Everything happens for a reason.") * Richards Erzählung, dass er einem Mann gefolgt ist, der sagte, dass alles aus einem bestimmten Grund geschieht, aber der Mann nun tot sei, ist ähnlich, wie Jacks Erfahrung mit Locke. * Als Leslie Arzt sich in der alternativen Zeitlinie mit Ben unterhält, wischt er sich sein Hemd ab. In Exodus, Teil 2, mussten sich die Leute Arzt vom Hemd wischen. * Richard wird zynisch und bekommt die Meinung, dass Jacobs Gabe ein Fluch ist. Hurley war überzeugt, dass er verflucht sei, bis Jacob seine Fähigkeiten als Gabe bezeichnet. * Ilana spricht mit Sun über die Kandidaten, als Ben gerade das Buch The Chosen aus Sawyer Versteck holt. Querverweise * Ben bietet Miles 3.2 Millionen Dollar, genau die Summe, die Miles zuvor von Ben verlangt hatte um ihn nicht den Söldnern auszuliefern. * Miles erwähnt, dass Nikki und Paulo mit 8 Millionen Dollar in Diamanten begraben wurden, später wird er sich diese Diamanten zurück holen. * Ben findet Sawyers Erotikmagazine in seinem Zelt. * Ilana lässt Ben sein eigenes Grab graben, nachdem sie rausgefunden hat, dass er Jacob getötet hat. * Roger spricht mit Ben über ihre Vergangenheit auf der Insel und die DHARMA Initiative. * Hurley erwähnt Arzts Tod durch das Dynamit von der Black Rock. * Richard redet davon von Jacob berührt worden zu sein. * Jack erklärt Richard wie er das Haus seiner Kindheit im Spiegel im Leuchtturm gesehen hat. * Ben erzählt Ilana wie er Alexs Tod hätte verhindern können. * Arzt bezeichnet Locke als "Die Vertretung." * Frank erwähnt, dass er der Pilot von Flug 815 hätte sein sollen. Offene Fragen Original Zeitlinie * Warum reist Charles Widmore zur Insel? ** Wie hat er die Insel gefunden? ** Was ist Widmores Plan? Alternative Zeitlinie * Wieso lebt Alex in Los Angeles? * Wie und warum haben Ben und sein Vater die Insel verlassen? * Was ist mit der DHARMA Initiative geschehen, im Bezug darauf, dass die Insel nun unter Wasser ist? Externe Links *ABC Medianet Programm *ABC Medianet Pressemitteilung ru:Доктор Лайнус en:Dr. Linus Kategorie:Staffel 6 Kategorie:Episoden